


Stay

by genee



Category: Actor RPF, Music RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-10-26
Updated: 2006-10-26
Packaged: 2017-10-12 11:17:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/124289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/genee/pseuds/genee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Jensen slips into Steve's bed like the last three months never happened.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Stay

**Author's Note:**

  * For [estrella30](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=estrella30).



They're not supposed to be doing this anymore, but Jensen's here anyway, pale light from the hallway spilling over his shoulder and Steve asleep in the shadows, his back to the doorway, smooth skin and tangled sheets.

Steve stretches, curls his arm around his pillow, and Jensen leaves his clothes in a pile on the floor, slips into Steve's bed like the last three months never happened, soft scent settling all around him, castile soap and pot smoke and Steve's warm body against his.

"Mmmm," Steve murmurs, and Jensen kisses a slow trail along the back of Steve's neck, one arm sliding around his waist, open hand splayed across his chest. Jensen sucks at the soft skin behind Steve's ear and tries not to think about anything but how good this is, just this, just holding Steve close and breathing him in, the taste of Steve's skin on his tongue.

Fuck, he's missed this. He's an idiot for ever thinking he didn't need this, for ever thinking they could just _stop_ , because they can't. He can't.

Steve rearranges sleepily, wraps his hand around Jensen's and tugs until Jensen's knuckles are pressed to his lips. Steve's mouth is hot and wet and the tender skin between Jensen's fingers is caught between his teeth. Jensen shifts against him, his dick pressed hard against Steve's hip.

"Mmmm, Jen," Steve says, his voice thick and raspy, dream-worn, and Jensen thinks about every single night he wasn't here, Steve fucking him slow and lazy, Jensen's fingers twisted in his hair. "Jen," he says again, and it sounds like so much more.  
   
   


\-- End --


End file.
